


Hold me Like I’m a Skeleton

by Nikki_The_Duck



Series: KRii7Y Stories [10]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Krybaby Klub, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Late Night Conversations, Legit didn’t read this before posting, M/M, Not Author Read, Not Beta Read, im sad and wanted to write fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_The_Duck/pseuds/Nikki_The_Duck
Summary: SMii7Y wanted cuddles
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Series: KRii7Y Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301387
Kudos: 60





	Hold me Like I’m a Skeleton

Jaren groaned when the banging of water droplets woke him up from his slumber. He laid sprawled on the left side of his shared bed—comforter resting on his lower half as his shirt exposed his chest. He turned his head, barely making out the shape of his boyfriend laying beside him.

“John,” he whispered, poking his chest repeatedly. It took a solid 40 seconds for the older man to wake up and groan a ‘shut up.’ “Babe? Baby? Johnny-pie?”

“What the fuck do you want, Jarebear? I was having a good dream,” John mumbled into his arm.

“Come over and cuddle me. I’m cold.”

“It’s because you’re exposing yourself, you cunt.” John demonstrated his statement by placing his cold hand on Jaren’s stomach, pulling a gasp from him.

“You bitch,” Jaren whispered, “well maybe I just want my boyfriend’s strong arms wrapped around me. Is that too much for a little Canadian to ask for?” He pushed John’s hand away, turning so his back faced him and feigned a quiet ‘humph.’

“Pull your shirt down and scoot over here, you needy bitch.” Jaren did as he was told, pulling his shirt down over his stomach and scooted back into welcoming arms; a fond smile stretched across his face as a bonus. John forced his arm under Jaren’s body and pulled him closer, pulling the comforter over both of them and finally setting his other arm over the younger man.

“Happy now, needy cunt?” John pressed a kiss to the top of Jaren’s head.

“Yes, extremely,” Jaren sighed and relaxed into the warmth sprouting on his back. “Thank you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t care if this didn’t make sense. I’m sad and needed to write.
> 
> Title is from me wanting to see John’s skelly bois again bUT HE WONT FUCKING SHOW THEM. 
> 
> Ok good bye


End file.
